


Press start to play

by RabbitBones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Almost first reader insert I make, Bara!Sans, Big Sans, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, M/M, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Short Reader, Slow Burn, Strong Language, Updates will take a bit since I'm in college, english isn't my first language, monster discrimination, reader wears glasses, sligth angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitBones/pseuds/RabbitBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are not a fighter, not physically at least.<br/>You had always believed violence isn't the answer to anything, even if sometimes you met people that could use one or two smacks to the head, it is really odd for you to get into a fight.<br/>You wish you could be brave enough to fight your fears, speak for yourself and your believes, but your insecurities always give you a hard time doing this. </p><p>It’s been a year after the monsters got out of their underground prison.<br/>You have met some, they are hard to miss and you live in probably one of the most monster populated cities. Even so, you never expected to get so involved with them after helping a human kid who happened to be the adoptive child on a very influent monster. </p><p>It all just happened too fast, one minute you are smashing buttons and kicking ass in one of the games in the arcade and the next moment you are shielding this unknown kid from a group of bullies. </p><p>It’s time you learn how to use your DETERMINATION.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Press start to play

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello~ Sorry for the very short chapter, I'll try to make them longer and better next time!  
> Mistakes will also be fixed tomorrow when I'm less sleepy.  
> I haven't written a reader insert in very long time and never one as long as this one... so I apologies for mistakes, also English isn't my first language, but I'll still try to make it as good as possible!  
> Nice comments are welcome, don't be afraid to politely point out mistakes!

Your current situation was undoubtedly… unexpected.

This all started as a very good day. Friday afternoon after classes, no homework, zero compromises, just you, a bunch of spare coins and all the time in the world to play at the arcade inside the nearby shopping mall. What could possibly go wrong? Yeah… you didn’t foresee the situation you were currently wrapped in.  
Here you are, between a group of four guys about your age and a kid around thirteen years old that, by the way, you’d just met.

It all happened too fast, one minute you are smashing buttons and kicking ass in one of the games and the next moment you are walking long strides to stop in front of this random and unknown kid. To say you weren’t a fighter is an understatement. You have always believed violence isn’t the answer to anything really, even if you’ve met people that could use one or two smacks to the head, but after all it was odd of you to get into a fight, verbal or physical.

But when it came to bullies… there was something inside of you that seem to snap, a ‘tug’ at your heart that pushed you, even if just for a few seconds, to rise your voice and act.

A burst of laughs caught your attention, nothing odd in a place like the one you were in, it’s an arcade after all, with tons of kids, young adults and even some adults goofing around; but the mockery that followed made you look, and one look was all you need to feel your blood boil along that ‘tug’ inside your chest.  
There was a kid, you weren’t sure if a girl or a boy, with short brown hair and a blue sweater with pink stripes, being pushed by a guy way much older while his friends snickered behind him. Your first impulse was to turn around frantically, expecting to see someone else paying attention to the fight, hoping anyone on their way to help but… sadly, no one cared; if they saw the fight, they ignored it, minding their own business as usual.  
You bit your tongue, tug stronger, inciting something inside you to leave the game you were currently playing and cut the distance between the bullies and the child with fast, long strides. However just as you reached them and raised your voice in a firm “Excuse me” your determination died almost instantly like a popped balloon.  
At least you managed to divert the guys’ attention from the kid.

“…uh…! “

A sudden hug manages to bring you back from your agitated train of thought. Lowering your sight, making your glasses slide a bit down your nose in the process, you caught the kid eyeing you with a wide smile plus silent plead of help in their eyes before secretly winking an eye at your confused face.

“H-Hey kiddo! You got me worried for a second there! Our time here is over, we should get back soon before your mother kills me for meeting her late. “

It was a miracle how you accomplish to find your voice and make a believable excuse in time, kneeling down a bit to gently ruffle the kid hair before fixing your glasses back to place. Kid made an adorable fake pout before nodding with their head, ready to walk away with you.

“Wait a second honey, who the hell are you and where do you think you are going? “

Of course it isn’t going to be the easy way, it never was. Forcing a carefree smile, you turn to look at one of the bullies, all of them eyeing you suspiciously.

“Oh, I’m her cousin. “ You shrugged, offering a hand to the kid after that. —And we are in a bit of a hurry so, excuse me. “

Hand in hand with the kid, you spin around and start walking a bit too fast, you just wanted to get away from there as soon as possible before your nerves managed to break you down.

“C’mon darling, wait for us, we were just having fun with the kid, why don’t you join us? “

Nonononononononono. You hated this, not knowing how to manage the unwanted attention, why was no one doing anything?! The creeps keep following you both and with each step your anxiety grew and got less and less ideas of what to do. Where was that bravery tug when you needed it the most? Your hand closes a bit more harshly on the kid hand, guiding you both since you looked a bit out of yourself at the moment.

“Please, s-stop following us, I-I’m not interested in hanging with any of you.”

It was hard not to stutter, slowly but steady you were losing the grip on the calm façade, just wanting to run the hell out of there.  
More loud laughs at your back, closer than before. Pleasestop, pleasepleasepleaseplease.

“I wouldn’t waste this chance if I were you darling, judging by how you look, I bet you won’t get an offer like this any time soon. “

You freeze on place, without realizing you were finally out the arcade, a few steps away from the exit door and back into the bigger shopping mall. Oh how hard did you try to ignore it, but that last comment surely touches a sore subject. Unconsciously, you look down to your regular skinny jeans, the tattered hoodie around your waist, short sleeve shirt with your favorite videogame logo, plus hair up in a messy bun. And let’s not forget about your glasses. 

“ I’m not into ugly girls but I’ll make an exception for you. “

More laughs, you don’t even feel the small tug to your hand the brunette kid gives you, who eyes you a bit worriedly while you bit your lower lip hard.  
“Don’t listen to them, they are just jerks, morons. It doesn’t matter what they think. Don’t listen to them. Don’t.”  
It takes a lot of will power not to cry or turn around to punch them straight in the face. Letting out a shaky breath, you finally feel the small pull to your hand. Glasses sliding down your nose you somehow manage to remember the kid you are helping. That’s right, your priority now is to help them find their mother, or father or tutor, whatever it is.

“Fuck off… “

Okay that was a bit lower than you expected and far less intimidating. You resume your walk, faster this time, wanting to get anywhere far from the noisy group who apparently are too stubborn to quit.

“Don’t be a bitch we just want to…”

“I SAID FUCK OFF! “

That’s it, say goodbye to the grip on your patience. Spinning around you also lose your grasp on the kid hand, but you don’t notice, you can only feel your body shaking violently against your will, face red with anger and frustration, fists clench so tight your knuckles are already white. The group of guys just laugh at you, mocking your words, giving each other back slaps before busting into laugh again.

You feel so embarrassed, so powerless…

They all suddenly shut up, it’s so sudden it takes you a few seconds to realized they are frozen in place, looking at you like you just grew a second head, a very menacing second head. You quirk an eyebrow at them, body still shaking. That’s when you notice… they are not looking at you but behind you.  
There’s a shadow looming over you, a very tall shadow.  
A deep voice that sounded almost as a growl boomed behind you, making you stiff in place.

“hey kids… “

Was it your imagination or did the bullies look a lot paler than before? Oh my god, just what the hell was behind you? You don’t dare look back.  
Gulping, you hear it once again, a shudder walking up your skin like an army or tiny spiders.

“…do you wanna have a B A D T I M E? “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reader: Mysterie  
> I'm still building it, but here's a tumblr blog for this story.  
> Feel free to drop your questions, suggestions, ideas, art, random stuff :D  
> http://pressplayreader.tumblr.com/


	2. Please insert coin(s) for player two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Second chapter is here.

“Hey kids… “

Was it your imagination of the bullies looked a lot paler than before. Oh my god, just what the hell was behind you? You don’t dare look back.  
Gulping, you hear it once again, a shudder walking up your skin like an army or tiny spiders.

“…do you wanna have a B A D T I M E? “

+++

Breathe, don’t stop breathing. That’s it, just, inhale… exhale.  
A shaky breath leaves your parted lips, glasses half way your nose, too worried to fix them up.  
You let out a pathetic yelp upon feeling a gentle tap on your back. Glancing over your shoulder you met with blue, a very big blue hoodie may I say; but before you are able to lift your eyes for further study of the stranger, a messy brown mane draws your sight down to the kid from earlier. They have a very big grin pasted on their face, waving a hand to greet you while the other is firmly clasped around a…

“Tsk, you don’t scare me monster. You are just an oversized Halloween decoration. “

The voice of one of the bullies calls your attention before you can question the kid what is going on and who the hell is this big, apparently monster, they brought along.  
One of the bullies, the one who just spoke you guess, steps forward, chest puffed up like he was trying to look bigger. It isn’t working.  
A deep chuckle reverberates behind you, at least you hope it is laughter and not a growl, it is hard to differentiate the two.

“heh. you sure? you look spooked to the bone to me.“

Whoever is behind you takes one step forward at the same time the bullies take another backwards. Well would you look at that. A smile sneaks up your lips as you hold back an amused chuckle.

“Whatever, brat isn’t worth our time, bitch is ugly anyway. “

Ouch, ok, that sting a little, more than you’d admit it to; they were just sore looser idiots right? right… You don’t have enough time to dwell on self-pity and destructive thoughts as you feel another poke at your side. A cell phone screen is in front of your face, held up by the kid from before.

// Thanks for helping me out :D//

“Oh… No worries kid. I… that was the worst help ever. I think you end up helping ME more than I helped you. “

Bashful with a light chuckle, you adjust your glasses up your nose before scratching behind your neck. That’s right, you should also thank their monster friend for the assistance. You were not ready for what waited in front of you. 

“Thank you too about…thaaaaat?! “

Your eyes widen up, words stuck inside your throat. It’s not the first time you’ve met a monster, there are several of them at your college class, you have some good friends among them, you even live with one so why, why was this one so unnerving? The height? No, no, no, could it? It’s not unusual for you to be smaller compared to others, you are short so, you are pretty used to everyone around you being taller and most monsters are damn huge. Now you understood the “Halloween decoration” thing that guy said.

“ ‘sup shorty, am i rattling your bones? “

A skeleton, it’s a huge damn skeleton, like those people use for anatomy classes, but this one is way bigger and it’s moving and grinning and looking down at you with two small speckles of white light and you are rudely staring…

“I-I sorryyou are a skeleton I’m not used to see skeletonsout of… I-I-I mean that’s that sounded rude what I wanted is I should say before I..I..I…ugh I’m such a numskull… … w-w-w-w-wait-!!!”

What a great first impression you must be giving; your face is so warm from embarrassment, you can even feel your ears hot. You try to look anywhere but the monster in front of you, mind racing in search of an excuse to just abort and run the hell away before they thing you are one of those monster haters.  
You can´t help but squirm in place, hands fidgeting with the hoodie around your waist.  
Why must it be so hard to speak to others, to be always so anxious; just open your mouth, clear any possible misunderstanding, you can do it, just, breathe.  
Once more, you look up to the monster, lips parted to speak. The words die yet again before you can say anything. For a second there his eye sockets are pitch black, empty, before the white pupils appear to look at you again, grin still wide but… it doesn’t look that friendly.

“I should go, I’m sorry, I-I-I-I… “

You advert your eyes and turn to see the confused expression on the brunette face. They wrote something on their cell phone, you don’t read what it says, your flee instinct way too strong to stop it now.

“Thanks again for the help kiddo, be safe ok? Bye. “

Is it your imagination or did they run a few steps after you before stopping? They must think you are a jerk, or hate you, maybe both, maybe it would be prudent to avoid the mall for a while… even if you did nothing wrong, or did you? Just shut up already. You wish you had better faculties to relate to others.  
It’s not like you didn’t have any friends, you do, but it takes you time, a long time to approach others, it took you almost a year to start talking to your classmates without stumbling over your words or getting into awkward silences.  
Out of breath you step outside, body trembling, did he scared you that much? Maybe, you won’t question it right now, skeleton or not, that guy… there was something about him that made you feel wary. Spooky scary skeletons…  
Heh. Ok that was a lame one.  
After such an intense afternoon, you agree with the idea that, the better choice now is to return home early and just play games. Nothing better than pizza, videogames, comfy couch and a pair of loose pants to spend what remains of Friday.

 

Keys jingle in your hand before a click is heard and you open the apartment door by pushing your shoulder against it, closing lazily after you. Kicking of your shoes off, you drop your bag and proceed to drag your feet towards the nearest couch.

“Goldieeeeeeee! You won’t believe what happened to me at the arcade… I’m going to die of embarrassment! Be good and bury me pleaseeeee! “

You plop yourself on the couch, arm over your eyes in an overdramatic pose to accompany your distressed words. A small huff can be heard from behind you, nearby the window.

“If that means I get to inherit your room and computer, please do, window is open.“

Your roommate answers, unamused, with that slightly high-pitch voice of his, you don’t even have to see him to know he’s probably rolling his eyes at your dramatic entrance. Barely uncovering your face, you roll to the floor, landing with a soft pop before crawling towards his spot under the small gap of sun that enters your flat.

“Ha ha, I’m so relieved to see how much you care of me, I’m moved, truly. “

There are several pots against the wall, some higher than others, over the rim with beautiful plants of all kind. Inside the smallest one is a big, bright, yellow flower, that moves lazily towards you when you approach. Tiny black eyes study your face, mouth a thin line in a perpetual tired frown. You smile warmly, you’ve know him long enough to know he is holding back a smile.

“Oh I care greatly about you, I’d die of boredom without your dumb daily incidents. “

“Don’t you mean dry of boredom? “

“…”

You giggle before bursting out in laughter at the face he gives you; you don’t even stop after the flower starts throwing “friendliness petals” at you, you’d learned long ago he could control the speed and know he won’t hurt you even if he said otherwise.

“You know I hate dumb, stupid, puns!!! “

His voice is more echo-like when mad, but that only makes you laugh more.

“Sorry, want me to leaf you alone? “

“Gahhhh!!!! “

This goes on for a few minutes until your stomach hurts and you are shielded behind a big couch pillow, begging for mercy between giggles. Flowey finally stops, cheeks puffed in some sort of adorable grumpy pout.

“Whatever. What were you talking about earlier anyway? My offer of throwing you out of the window is still open. “

Right, you almost forgot about that. Sitting up, you dust your clothes and hair from the petals before reaching for the telephone.

“Let me ask for some pizza first, I rather not die with an empty stomach. “

Flowey just rolls his eyes and waits, even if he doesn’t look like it, he is curious to hear about your day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello~ Were you expecting that? I hope not.
> 
> Anyway, seems like you and Sans didn’t have a very good start, also, I wonder how did Flowey ended up as your roommate ;)  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Your feedback and nice comments fill me with determination <3 
> 
> Pd: Also, if you get some pun ideas while reading this or other chapter, don’t hesitate posting them! As English isn’t my first language, sometimes is hard for me to make up puns, so I’d love the help with them. I you do, I’ll credit you in the notes.
> 
> Beta reader: Mysterie  
> I'm still building it, but here's a tumblr blog for this story.  
> Feel free to drop your questions, suggestions, ideas, art, random stuff :D  
> http://pressplayreader.tumblr.com/


	3. Ready. Set. GO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback and nice comments fill me with determination <3  
> I'll fix mistakes tomorrow.

“They what?!” Flowey almost drops his slice of pizza on the floor, yeah odd but he actually ate a lot of normal food as long as it had no meat. Y  
ou didn’t mind, even if you love pepperoni, there are other meatless options that taste just as good. “And you didn’t punch them?!”

“Of course not! You know I don’t like violence. I took the kid hand and kept on walking.” On the other hand, you couldn’t deny that punching them did cross your mind. You cut another slice of pizza and gave it a big bite.  
“Anyhow, after we exit the arcade, the bullies got more… persistent. Things were about to get ugly but the kid reappeared with this huge skeleton that…” Flowey suddenly stiffed, pizza slice forgotten.

“Blue hoodie skeleton you say?” His voice was a bit more echoed even while speaking in a low volume. You put down your own slice, about to answer when you realized you never mentioned what the skeleton monster was wearing. Eyebrow quirked, you eye the flower with suspicion, not sure what to make out of it.  
Silence fell heavy as the flower realized what he just said. He starts fidgeting in place, black eyes looking anywhere but you.

“…Goldie… is he… do you know that monster?” Your try to voice your question as calm as possible, careful, sensing this could touch a sensitive subject. Since the first day you two met, Flowey made it clear he rather not talk about his past, so anything that had happened to him while on the underground of Mt. Ebott was a complete mystery for you. 

“I…” Flowey lowered his head, man, you hated to see him like this. Softly, you placed a hand on top of the small one, gently petting the soft yellow petals.

“…Things got better then. The monster scared the jerks away, you should have seen their faces, I should have taken a picture.” A small chuckle escaped your lips, a bit forceful, the mood had gotten heavy all of a sudden. “To be honest, I got a bit spooked too, there was something… odd about that guy. I almost run away after saying goodbye.”

That seem to help ease Flowey enough, leaves less down than before, forced smirk on his face.

“That’s stupid. You must have looked very dumb.”

“You bet I did. And that’s why I plan to stay in this apartment for the rest of the weekend and beat your rooted ass in Mario kart.” Hand still on top of Flowey head, you ruffle it affectionately before letting go, tension gone.

The rest of the afternoon goes down smoothly, with more pizza, lots of videogames that came with colorful language from both of you but mostly the flower, along different tries at cheating that included vines, sitting in front of each other to cover the screen, Flowey stealing your glasses and lots of pellets. Past midnight you both went to sleep with no care in the world, the previous problems of the day completely forgotten.

 

Next morning, although you really wanted to keep your promise of not going out and just be lazy, fridge was very empty so you should go out and buy something if you didn’t want to spend all the week eating instant noodles.

“I’m going to the grocery store, wanna come buddy?” You turn to see the flower enter the living room by one of the multiple pots around the flat.  
It was a pain to make it work, but you were proud of the result; when you both started living together, you’d learned that since he is a plant, he can’t move anywhere with no dirt. The solution? You loved plants, so the place was already full with them, the tricky part was to connect them all so Flowey could move to any part of the apartment without the need of you carrying his flowerpot around. 

“Nah, that’s boring” He replied from near the Xbox.

“You just say that so you can stay and play Plant vs. Zombies by yourself.” 

The plant spins quick as lightning, throwing a freaky face at you, trying to look intimidating or something “Do not!”.

You just snicker, pick up your backpack and adjust your glasses before going out.  
“Be back soon! Don’t forget to protect out home from zombies!” Last thing you hear before closing the door is angry hissing.

The store was not far, so you walked the way there and on your way back decided to take a detour across the park. You didn’t have to buy that much so the extra weight of the bags was bearable, allowing you to delay with no worries.  
You loved the outdoors, just green all around you, the sound of cars in the distance didn’t bothered you much, just focus on the small birds, the water of the fountain, even the laughter and small conversations of the people around the park made you smile. Deciding to spend some more extra minutes surrounded by plants, you drop down in a nearby spot of grass alongside your shopping bags, taking off your glasses to rest your eyes. 

“Yo! Knock it off!”

You haven’t noticed you have closed your eyes. Glancing sideways you notice a bunch of kids shouting and giggling, surrounding something yellow with… tail and spikes? It takes you some seconds to understand why is it so blurry, your glasses. Now that’s better. Giving it a second look, you recognize the yellow thing as a monster, a monster kid judging by the stripped sweater, you once heard one of your monster friends say stripped clothes were a way of recognizing kids, but that’s not the important thing now.

“Yo, I’m not afraid to fight you!”

One of the human child behind the monster kid pushed him, making him fall on his face, before everyone else start laughing again. This was so wrong, but what could you do?  
Just as yesterday in the arcade, something inside of you felt different, that ‘tug’ in the center of your chest, and just as before, you felt the urge to rise your voice and act.

…

……

………

But what if you messed up again?  
Sure, you helped the child yesterday, kind of, at the end their monster friend was the one who truly helped out… and you ended up an idiot in front of them.  
The monster kid shouted again, the group of human kids throwing dirt at it.

Seeing the small monster kid being bullied filled you with renewed determination, even if just for a second, that’s all you needed.

“Hey! What do you think are doing?” All the kids stop to look at you, confusion written all over their faces. Well, it should be easy to go against child no older than 14, you hoped so.  
Fighting the shivers that ran all over your body, you approach the group just enough to be able to stand by the monster.

“We are just playing, duh!”  
“Yeah!”  
“Get lost!”  
“Looser!” They all holler at you and the kid, some of them throwing dirt again and some small rocks, but now at both of you.

Oh now you were angry. You stand in front of the monster kid, who was still on the floor, back straight, making an effort to look intimidating, like the skeleton from yesterday. You shield both of you before speaking in a much stronger voice than before.

“Ok you brats! Do you want to have a bad time?!” Somehow, that managed to make them stop throwing stuff. Feeling that you are finally accomplishing something, you stand your ground and take one step further towards them.

“This is boring.”  
“Monsters are dumb anyway”  
“Party pooper”  
“Idiots.”

When all of them are gone, you turn around and study the monster kid still crouched on the floor. He? Is covered with brown spots of mud, fortunately, none of the rocks hit it.

“Hey buddy, are you alright?” kneeling down, you offer him a trembling hand, you haven’t noticed how shaky you are yourself.

“Yo…that was… so cool!” The monster kid just, bounces to his feet all excited, all carefree and… it makes you smile. “Man, you are awesome, not as awesome as Undyne, but awesome too!” You chuckle and stand up, shaking off some of the dirt that fell on you, with your glasses all dirty it was hard to see clearly.

“No problem, I’m happy I could help.”

The monster kid keeps rambling on and on, on how cool it is you scared those bullies away, wishing their friend could have seen you fight them. The smile on your face couldn’t get wider, you feel truly proud of your success, you feel more determined than before; plus, feel that you fixed your mistake from yesterday in some karma kind of way.

“Yo Frisk! Where were you? You missed it!” The monster kid run towards a human kid walking in your direction, expression worried as they noticed their friend’s dirty appearance. Keeping your distance, you eye them both, the human child communicating with the monster through a series of hand gestures, sign language probably. The brunette looked awfully familiar, but you couldn’t place where until they turned and look at you.

“Oh, OH.” Heat goes up your face, embarrassment welling inside you as you realize. That child was the same one from yesterday, from the arcade, the one that probably, along the skeleton, thought you were a monster hater.  
Panicked, the flee instinct returned and you spin ready to run away. Only this time, you couldn’t. A firm pull at your wrist stops you in your tracks. Well, time to face your fears. Before you can mutter anything, a phone screen is shoved in front of your face.

//Thanks for helping MK! Also, why did you run away yesterday? You didn’t give me a chance to thank you for facing the bullies at the arcade :( //

Were they… what? …. does this meant…

“You aren’t angry at me? I-I-I thought I act rude towards your s-skeleton friend that I..”  
Words fumble out of your mouth one after another in a confused ramble that only stopped when the brunette giggles quietly before they tap on their phone and shows it to you again.

//Don’t worry about it. I know Sans can be intimidating, but he’s a very chill skeleton when you get to meet him better //

After reading the message over and over again, you feel the weight on your shoulders lighten up.

“So that means, you aren’t mad at me? You don’t think I’m a… monster hater? B-b-because I’m not! I just get so nervous and.” The kid taps at the screen again, new message on screen.

// I said don’t worry :P By the way, I’m Frisk, nice to met you! //

“R-right, sorry. Nice to meet you Frisk.” You introduce yourself to the kid, glad to finally know their name, it was funny how easy it was to talk with them, they just had this friendly energy around them. It was nice.

Both children accompany you to retrieve your forgotten groceries which, luckily, were still where you’d left them. After some small talk and cleaning the excess of dirt from your glasses, careful not to scratch the surface as those things cost a lot of money, both of the adorable enthusiasts, insist on helping you carry the bags as far as the exit of the park, arguing that they had to go there anyway. Somehow, during your chat you even end up exchanging numbers with Frisk, the kid was so friendly it was hard denying the request.  
Just as the end of the park is on sight, anxiety stuck you upon noticing who was waiting for Frisk. And judging by the stiffness of their body plus somewhat forced smile, he probably recognized you too. Sadly, the brunette noticed just in time to grab your hand before you ran away and proceeded to drag you to the spot the large hooded skeleton waited. 

“Yo Sans!” MK greet almost falling down. Sans eyed him, quirking an eyebrow? At all the dirt that covered the small monster and you.

“dirt you get in trouble?” His low voice sent shivers down your spine, not sure if the tone of his question meant trouble or not. Luckily, Frisk was one step ahead of you, dropping your hand to signal rapidly something to the skeleton.

“huh, is that so? hey, no need to get frisky, i got it.” Sans raised his hands in mock defense before winking. Seriously, he’s a skeleton, how was he so expressive? Before you could mouth your doubts, or the skeleton could notice you staring again, both MK and Frisk hand you back your grocery bags.

“Thank you two, you are both sweethearts. Stay out of trouble, ok?” Mk exclaimed something and Frisk gave you a thumbs up. “Well… see you later.” With one last smile to the kids, you faced Sans but… felt unable to say anything. You choose to just give him a small, cordial head bow as farewell before taking another path, eager to get back home.

That wasn’t so bad, even with all the previous nerves, you felt great, eager, in the end things went out alright. This was a good weekend after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aló~ This was originally going to be two chapters but they ended up so small I made it into one.  
> Also I didn’t knew that in English dialog is mark wit “ “ and not - - like in Spanish, and since this is in English I thought I’d give it a try with “ “.  
> Updates will get slower since I’m going back to classes this Monday, but worry not, I won’t abandon this story. Also Sans will make more appearances in the future, don’t worry, I just don’t like making the characters fall in love so instantly.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Beta reader: Mysterie  
> I'm still building it, but here's a tumblr blog for this story.  
> Feel free to drop your questions, suggestions, ideas, art, random stuff :D  
> http://pressplayreader.tumblr.com/


	4. Stage 1 Daily life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Hello. Sorry for the delay, college got me very bussy. Sorry for the short chapter.  
> I was also wondering if you'd prefer shorter chapters, so maybe I can upload more often or rather wait for longer ones?
> 
> Also I can't believe this is so close to 79 kudos and 702 hits already??? Thank you all a bunch!

Upon your return from the park, the rest of the weekend ran smooth. You decided not to tell Flowey about your encounter with Frisk and Mk, he seemed so worried the first time it wasn’t worth it to make him panic again. But everything nice eventually comes to an end and Monday morning your alarm clock made sure you remembered that.

“You either turn that hellish thing off or I’ll break it and then drag your lazy ass out of bed!!!”

Came Flowey’s voice from the room next door. If your alarm hadn’t wake you up yet, the flower’s shrills surely did. Still drowsy, you shut up the beeping noise and force yourself to get out of bed, then you proceed to stumble towards the bathroom in a zombie like state, not even caring to wear your glasses, you could walk across your blurry apartment floor with no problem.  
A quick shower later, a bit more awake now, you drop your pajamas on the bed and pick a casual outfit for the day, not feeling like putting too much effort today, is Monday and you have never been a morning person. A pair of dark jeans, a nerdy t-shirt and black baggy hoodie, glasses, perfect. Hair still dripping, you enter the kitchen to get something for breakfast. Flowey is nowhere in sight, lazy weed probably went back to sleep after the threat.  
Still not feeling like putting too much effort into it, you mix some banana into batter, along with milk and a tiny bit of chocolate powder before grabbing a slice of toast bread. That’s enough breakfast for today. Serving the beverage in a cute thermos with pastel color flowers, you pick up your backpack and keys.

“Bye Flowey! I’ll be late, is coffee shop day!”

You shout just to annoy your roommate, snickering upon hearing small groans and strong curses coming from his room.  
You close the apartment door before walking down the hallway towards the staircase, it was a pain the lift didn’t work but, you wouldn’t enter that old thing, not even for all the gold in the world… ok maybe you would for something like that. Anyhow, you went down the stairs two at a time. Going down was easy when living on the sixth floor, the problem was going up.

Finally, at the bottom, you pick up your bike from the small parking for bikes your building had, said your good morning to the nice old guy who guarded the place and went out.  
Once on the street, it takes you a few minutes to ride on and start pedaling on the busy streets towards your university. Thankfully, it wasn’t too far away, plus, bike riding was faster and cheaper than a car, and the zone you lived at was safe enough to allow you not to worry about someone jumping at you at every corner. 

Minutes later you arrived your campus. It wasn’t the biggest school, neither the smallest, just average. They had Music, Arts, Dance and Culinary. You were studying to be a Pastry Chef, one of your dreams was to open up your own baked goods store, or something of the sort, you were also happy working at the coffee shop.  
You park your bike and head inside, but a few steps later and around a corner you crash against someone a hell of a lot taller. Almost falling back onto your butt, a hand clasps around your arm and pulls, saving you from the slightly painful fall.

“Sorry about that, I wasn’t paying attention—“

Breath got caught in your throat. Bones. For a second you panic, glasses crooked from the sudden movement, it takes you some seconds to understand what you are looking at, eyes focused on the skeleton before you. Would your luck be as bad as to have bumped into Sans??? You hope not, you beg it is not him, of all monsters…

“WOWIE HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

The booming voice makes you unfreeze. Gazing up you realize this skeleton is much taller, if that’s possible and somewhat thinner compared to the blue hoodie skeleton. This one has a pair of red pants and a shirt with “every day is pasta day” sloppy written with… markers maybe. You feel relieved and let go of a breath you didn’t knew you were holding. The loud voice of the skeleton brings you back from your sudden daze.

“HUMAN PLEASE RESPOND. I KNOW IT MUST BE OVERWELMING TO MEET SOMEONE AS COOL AS ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT YOU SHOULD TRY SAYING SOMETHING.”

“Oh… Oh, I’m sorry, I just… spaced out a bit. Sorry for crashing into you, I wasn’t looking and…”

You feel the nervousness start crawling up your back, fidgeting in place while you try not to panic and run away like the first time.

“WORRY NOT HUMAN, I’M MUCH TOO STRONG TO EVER BE BOTHERED BY A SMALL PUCH. LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF, NEW HUMAN, I’M PAPYRUS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. IT’S NICE TO MET YOU.”

Papyrus offers you a gloved hand, which you quickly take hold, not wanting to seem rude, but you can’t help but be surprised by the size difference, his hand can practically hide yours completely. 

“I-I’m [YN], it’s nice to meet you Papyrus. I-I don’t think I’ve seen you around before… are you new or… ummm visiting?”

It’s hard but even so you try to make small talk, after all it’s true you hadn’t seen him before, there were still not many monsters enrolled at your college.  
This question seemed to boost Papyrus eagerness, making him smile somewhat even wider.

“YES I AM. FROM TODAY ON I’M STARTING CULLINARY CARRER TO BECOME THE GREATEST CHEF OF ALL. MY SPAGHETTI WILL THEN BECOME KNOWN WORLD WILDE AND I’LL BATHE IN KISSES EVERY MORNING.”

Oh my god this monster is utterly adorable, it is hard not to giggle at his words, but you do your best, not wanting to offend him in any possible way.

“That, sounds like a great plan. I’m studding for chef myself…uhh… but… Pastry chef… I, love sweet stuff I guess.”

“THAT SOUNDS GREAT HUMAN, PERHAPS YOU COULD HELP ME THEN. I CAN’T SEEM TO FIND MY CLASSROOM, COULD YOU ASSIST ME?”

Classroom… oh shhhhhhit, your classes. Trying not to panic, you take the printed paper sheet Papyrus had his info written on. Thankfully, his class was just on the opposite side of the hall from yours. Hurrying up, you show the eager skeleton the way. One day late shouldn’t be so bad, and you are helping a new student, maybe your professor would understand.  
During the short walk you learned Papyrus loved to talk, among other things. Cooking seemed to be one of his true passions, spaghetti above any other. Apparently an old friend of his taught him the first few times as a warrior training thing…? Ok maybe it was some sort of monster tradition… you will have to ask later. Apparently he also had a lazy brother that did nothing according to him. You also noticed he was nervous but said nothing about it, you understood the feeling, first day of classes you were a nervous wreck. You try to comfort him, saying everything would go smoothly, and if he needed something, he could look for you. This seemed to help him relax him a great deal.

“Well, this is your classroom, have a great day Papyrus, it was nice meeting you.”

“IT WAS GREAT MEETING YOU TOO HUMAN. LET’S WALK AGAIN TOGTHER SOMEDAY.”

He gave you a surprising hug, feet rising off the ground for a few seconds as you squeak in surprise, body stiff. Papyrus didn’t seem to notice and walked head high into his classroom already full of other students. With a smile on your lips, you turned and walk into your own class. You felt happy, proud of yourself for making a new friend, and what’s better, no longer spooked by skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback gives me DETERMINATION <3 
> 
> Also, here's my tumblr, if you want to drop by :D  
> Beta reader: Mysterie  
> I'm still building it, but here's a tumblr blog for this story.  
> Feel free to drop your questions, suggestions, ideas, art, random stuff :D  
> http://pressplayreader.tumblr.com/


	5. Its a sweet job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Hello. Sorry for the delay, college as usual.  
> From now on I'll be writing short shapters in order to upload more frequently, if posible once a week, if not every two weeks. 
> 
> Thanks for all your nice comments, kudos and bookmarks!  
> Your feedback gives me DETERMINATION <3

Classes went down smoothly, your professor was understanding and said nothing about your delay after he heard you were just guiding a new student. He just nodded and hurried you to your place on the classroom to proceed with the lecture.  
Hours of baking, sugar and heat from the ovens, the bell rang to announce the end of the day. You took off your apron and fold it tidily before packing it along some other supplies. On your way out, you spot a tall figure on the other side of the hallway. The lanky skeleton is hard to miss, even full of students, he stood out among all. As soon as the monster laid his eye…sockets on you, his smile seemed to widen. In two long strides he got to your side.

“HELLO AGAIN HUMAN [YN], ARE YOUR CLASSES OVER TOO?” The booming voice of Papyrus is easy to hear over the other conversations flooding the hallway.

“Yeah, are yours over too Papyrus?” You answer a bit quieter than intended, but with a shy smile on your lips. The tall skeleton nods enthusiast, then grabs your hand with his and starts walking.

“I AM AND TO PAY FOR YOUR EARLIER ASSSITANCE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ESCORT YOU TO THE EXIT. FOLLOW ME! NYEH.”

Not like you got an option, he is almost dragging you. You pretty much have to jog to not fall behind. Even if the skeleton assured you he wanted to guide you out, after some wrong turns you were pretty sure Papyrus wanted your help to find the way out, but didn’t want to ask for help yet again for some reason. So you nicely point him to the right direction now and then, barely noticing an orange tint on his bone cheeks. 

“HERE WE ARE, JUST AS PROMISSED.” Announces the monster finally outside the campus and releasing your hand from his boney grip.

“Thanks Papyrus, I’m sure glad I had your help. Sadly, I must go to work now but I’ll see you tomorrow…?” You left the question hanging, just in case the skeleton had another plans. He did not.

“SURE. I’LL SEE YOU TOMORROW HUMAN [YN]. I HAVE TO TAKE MY LEAVE TOO AND TELL MY BROTHER OF THE PERFECT FIRST DAY TO BECOME A FAMOUS CHEF! UNTIL TOMORROW.” Just as before, the skeleton bent down enough to give you a surprise hug, one that startled you yet again, but tried to return, giving him some light nervous pats on the back, you were far from used to be lift in the air with such ease. Papyrus then let you down and ran away towards the parking lot of the school.  
Once he was out of view you let out a giggle. Oh my god he was just adorable. You actually look forward tomorrow to chat a bit more with the eager monster, but for now you should really get going to work before you are late.

Back on your bicycle, you pedal away from campus an onto the busy streets. The coffee shop was a bit farther from college than your apartment was, but even so, you wouldn’t want to work anywhere else. You loved your job, it was perfect.  
Minutes later you slow down by the side of a small but cozy coffee shop. The outside is made of purple brick, with large windows half covered with fancy white curtains that look too much alike spider webs and a big wood sign above the entrance that read with beautiful cursive letter ‘Muffet’s web’. Yup, that’s your workplace.  
You jump off your bike and park it in the back, by the employee entrance and alongside a pink ‘n white vespa. That must mean Cappuccino had arrived already.  
There’s a small bell by the side of the door which you flick. Soon after, a spider the size of a small cupcake comes out a very tiny door.

“Hi, how you’re doing? Could you open the door please?” You speak kindly and smile at the purple spider. The little one bounces once before scurrying back inside. A small click is heard and you open the employee’s door.

“Thanks!” A very small peep is heard before you go inside and close it behind you.

The small back room had spiders like the first one running here and there, mostly on the ceiling and walls to avoid being stepped on. Some of them stop for a few seconds to wave at you before running away again. You return the gesture with a kind smile.   
It’s funny how used you were now to working alongside the small creatures, the first week you kept freezing and shrieking every time you came too close to one of them by accident. Thank god you don’t have arachnophobia, but even so, there was some sort of instinct reflexes that panicked upon seeing so many big spiders around before you got used to them. After a while, you discovered all of them were pretty nice and were too focused on their work to pay any attention to you.

You open your small locker to dump your stuff inside and take out your uniform. A lovely purple blouse that matched the spiders, a red ribbon to go around the neck and black bottoms. Luckily, you were free to choose between anything as long it was black. So to feel comfortable, you picked some nice dress pants. Once done you tie your hair with another red ribbon, grab a white apron and head to the kitchen.  
This place was the busiest in the coffee shop, spiders everywhere, carrying all kind of sweet treats to the front and back; and in the middle of the organized chaos, your lady boss, a literal spider monster as tall as you, with black piggy tails, three pair of hands working at once, cute red attire and a pair of pretty intimidating fangs.

“Good afternoon Miss Muffet.” The spider lady turns to look at you with his five big, black eyes, a smile at her lips.

“Ahuhuhu, afternoon dear. Could you please take this to the front? They just came out the oven.” You nod your response and careful take the tray full of warm donuts. Damn they smelled delicious. Careful, but fast, you sort out the working spiders and walk out the door that connected with the cafeteria. The place was still not at its fullest, but a line is already forming, some tables occupied mostly by students that had just got out from classes and some moms that had just gone to pick up their kids.  
The interior of the coffee shop was white with wood floor, small tables with pink and white squared tablecloth and bright red chairs.

“Finally you arrived! I thought you were going to abandon me.” Chimed your co-worker by the cash register, barely glancing in your direction with a small, fake pout. 

“Oh shush Capp, so much bitterness will turn you into an espresso.” A smile crept up your lips before chuckling. While your co-worker worked taking customers’ orders, you neatly organized the freshly baked pastries, mouth almost watering.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about, I’m too sweet to be an espresso.” She joked as she handed you the list of food requests. Swiftly, you prepared the coffees and packed the pastries before handing them to the corresponding customers. This went on for a few minutes until the line was empty and you and Cappuccino could chat for a bit.  
Speaking of your co-worker, she was a monster too, a bunny. Her fur was light brown, with the tips of her ears white, and cream freckles all over her face. Hence the name Cappuccino, for the unique combination of colors.

“How was your weekend cookie?” The bunny asked with a smile while you ordered the cups and other stuff.

“The usual mostly, can’t say I did anything out of the ordinary. Just helped some kid at the arcade to get rid of a bunch of idiot bullies.” You paused to attend to another costumer before turning back to the conversation.

“Ugh, what’s wrong with people now days? Everything end up right?” Capp let out an exasperated huff before looking at you a bit concerned, eyes scanning your figure quickly, in search of bruises or something.

“Yeah actually. Not thanks to me,” You laugh a bit while preparing the coffee. “the kid had a monster friend that spooked the guys away, so everything end up cool.”

You carefully hand the cups to the monster costumer and go back to your conversation. Is then than Muffet opens the back door and takes a peek outside.

“If there’s not much movement out there, could one of you come here and help me glaze the cupcakes?” And with that goes back inside. You quickly turn to follow, but a strong tug at your neck bow keeps you from doing so.

“Not so fast, it’s your turn to take the orders.” Cappuccino says with a glint in her eyes and a wide smile that shows her bucked teeth.

Panic floods you. You hate to take care of the cash register and the shop clients, you had trouble with any kind of interaction with unknown people, often managing to stumble on your words and become an anxious mess.

“Oh c’mon… I don’t want to take care of the front…You know I hate it…”

“Shush, you need to work on that social skills of yours, so off you go to the front. Don’t worry, I promise I’ll have an ear ready just in case, and only in case, you need help.” Her tone made it clear you had no other option, so with a big over dramatic sigh, you nod accepting defeat.

“Fiiiiine, but just until Muffet doesn’t need your help.” Pouting, you stand by the cash register, already feeling anxious.

“Don’t worry cookie, you’ll do just fine. You only need to remember to breath.” And with that the monster disappears inside the kitchen, leaving you all alone to handle the shop. Ok, it wasn’t that bad… the main rush of schools had already pass, you could handle this, it’ll be okay, no need to worry, nothing bad is going to happen, it’s not the first time you have to handle this. You can do it.  
The bell that hangs on top of the door chimes announcing the entrance of a new customer. Practiced smile on your lips, you turn to look at that direction to welcome the newcomer.

“Welcome to Muffet’s Web, what can I help you with?” The practiced speech comes out your mouth with almost no effort. Proud of yourself, you just notice who the client is. Your eyes widen in surprise, taking in the blue fabric and white boney features.  
Is this your lucky day… or does life enjoys making fun of you? 

“huh. well look what the spider dragged in.” Sans’ white pupils seem to study you, grin fixated in place and intimidating aura just like the first time.

You gulp, freezing in place. Wait, you can do this, just think of it as another normal customer…. The thought of making this right fills you with sudden determination.

“Oh nice to see you again, can I get your order?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oh my, I wonder what will happen next? Sorry for the clifhanger.  
> In the meantime here's my tumblr, if you want to drop by and say hi ~~or a fan art if you feel like it *wink*~~ :D  
>  I'm still building it, but here's a tumblr blog for this story.  
> Feel free to drop your questions, suggestions, ideas, art, random stuff :D  
> http://pressplayreader.tumblr.com/  
> Beta reader: Mysterie


	6. Bitter than coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your nice comments, kudos and bookmarks!  
> Your feedback gives me DETERMINATION <3

_“Oh nice to see you again, can I get your order?”_

+++

Sans keeps silent, only a slight hum escapes his throat… or… neck vertebrae? Sternum? No idea how he made that sound. You shock your head lightly and think is just magic, like a lot of things with the monsters seem to work. 

“ ‘ya know, never thought Muffet would end up and hire a human.” The way he says human, like just the mention of the word infuriated him. A shiver runs up your spine, confusion written all over your face. Startled, you can’t think something coherent to say.

“um… excuse me?” You mutter barely above a whisper, even so he seems to hear you, cause Sans shrugs and repeats.

“never thought Muffet would hire a human. finding competent employees must be harder than i thought.” He stares you intently with those two small speckles of white light. What the hell is going on?!

“I…w-w-well. I try my best… or, well, at least I think I do…?” Unable to hold his gaze you advert your eyes and focus on the very interesting patterns of the wood counter. 

“sure you do.” The skeleton snorts, but before you can say a word, he drops one of his hands on the wooden surface with more force than needed, startling you once again at the same time you look up towards him out of reflex. 

“black coffee. think you can handle that?” It takes you some seconds to understand that was his order, still very engrossed in the passive aggressive conversation. 

“R-right. Sure.” Stumbling over your words, you turn your back to the monster and start fidgeting with the different appliances. You work fast, half glad you no longer have to face the skeleton and half creeped out by what you are sure is his gaze stuck to the back of your head.  
Hands trembling you place an empty cup on the counter, then proceed to pour the freshly made, boiling hot coffee. Steam rises, the wonderful aroma fills your nose, it helps calm your nerves a little bit, but it’s hard to focus with the constant tapping on the counter behind you.  
You don’t understand why the monster is acting like that, over and over again you repeat inside your head your previous encounters with said skeleton. Have you done something to offend him? Something maybe you didn’t notice? Maybe he was just in a bad mood… Frisk assured you he was a chill guy, but so far he was more _bone-chilling_ than anything else. What a time to be making mental puns. You mentally scold yourself.  
Besides the cup is already full. With swift moves you walk to where the lids are, grab one and turn around just to hear the clash of several things falling down. Puzzled you turn to find all of the cups on the ground behind you…what the? How did they fall? Out of reflex you half glace towards Sans, whom grin seems wider. No way, he’s all the way opposite from here, you couldn’t be that fast, plus you’d have seen him.  
A small swear leaves your lips and you kneel down to pick them up and onto the shelf for later. Now back to the coffee which is, not where you leaved it?

“what’s the matter? you _bitter_ hurry up, I don’t have all day kid. ” Sans deep voice caught your attention. It’s hard to tell with his apparent permanent smile, but you are pretty sure it’s somewhat smugger than before.  
Wait did he just made a pun? If you weren’t this anxious you would have thought of a s _pun_ ful response but right now you just wanted to end his coffee and proceed to hide in the kitchen. You nod bashful and turn your back to face the coffee machine. Once the new cup is full, you grab the lid and move a hand closer to the cup to cover it up.  
In the blink of an eye, when your fingers brush the surface of the cup, there’s something blue around it, but is gone as fast and you can’t help but wonder if you are seeing things, just as the same time the cup tilts and falls. 

“…Fuck!!!” Burning pain shots through your hand that is now soaked with the hot, dark, liquid. A door slams open and Cappuccino peeks out before rushing to your side.

“Cookie is everything…? Oh fudge!” The rabbit girl reacts before you can, she pulls you towards the sink, opens the cold faucet and forces your burned hand under the water stream. A sight escapes your parted lips, it still hurts like hell, but the cool sensation helps to ease it down enough so you don’t feel like crying anymore.

“T-thanks Capp, I think it’s better now…” You feel so pathetic right now, it was such a dumb mistake and above that Sans probably saw all of it. You eye him sideways, kind of shielding behind Capp who is still making sure you keep your hand under the water.  
Much to your surprise, the skeleton looks nervous, his white pupils are looking anywhere but you, shifting uncomfortable in place, he seems almost guilty of something. But as soon as he catches you staring at him he stops, any sign of anxiety gone in a flash and his pleased smile is back.

“guess this proves my point, human.” Your body stiffs. You don’t notice Capp ears twirl around to hear the skeleton better while you free your hand from her careful grasp. 

“I… anyone can make a small mistake. It has nothing to do with me being a human or not.” You try to sound firm, starting to feel tired of the monster constant insults. Once again he just chuckles. “What’s your problem? Why are you-” You continue before being interrupted abruptly.

“because i hate humans. “ The establishment has gone completely quiet, if a needle were to be drop, you would be able to hear it crash. Upon noticing your lack of response, the skeletons continue, his gaze not moving an inch away from your petrified form.  
“love, mercy, compassion, they have shown multiple times in the past and the present, that they require neither of this traits to exist.” His eye sockets, black with a lack of pupils stare intently at you. “so why should I care ‘bout the heinous species you belong to?” 

There’s a lump in your throat. You don’t know what to answer. You want to scream at him, to run away and shove a boiling cup of coffee to his face all at the same time. But before you can do either of them your coworker steps in. 

“Cookie why don’t you go back and help Muffet with the donuts, I’ll take care of the sack of bones.” She smiles sweetly at you before Sans caught both your attentions again.  
“rude, I might not have ears but i can still hear you, ‘ya know?” The skeleton calls with an apparent relaxed posture, eyes back to normal. 

Capp just huffs in response, gives you a warm smile and gently pushes you into the kitchen, not allowing you to see or hear the rest of the conversation, something you are grateful for. As soon as the door closes behind, you have to look for something to support on, body feeling like jelly, heart bumping hard against your chest.  
Some of the working spiders had stop their busy tasks to look at you, maybe worried or curious, is hard to tell when they had no faces. 

“You okay there sweetie?” Muffet sing song voice surprises you and forces you to fake a careless smile.

“Ah yes, I’m just a kutz and drop some hot coffee on my hand. But it’s fine now, Capp took care of it.” Before Muffet can say anything concerning your clumsiness, one of the small spiders pokes the hand you are resting on. It is offering you a clean, rolled bandage. With a small thanks, you take the piece of material and wrap it careful around your wound. 

“Now that’s taken care of, give me an extra hand with this cupcakes ahuhuhu. ” 

 

The rest of the afternoon runs as smoothly as it can be. Capp enters the kitchen at some point, mumbling different profanities under her breath, one of them you swear involves dogs and bones, but you are not sure about the rest. The best part is you spent all that time at the back baking and decorating donuts, cupcakes and a few cookies while Capp takes care of the cash register and clients. Work is enough to keep your mind away of the day incidents with the big skeleton. But as the end of your shift approaches, you can’t help but to wonder about Sans actions. At some point you are tempted to message Frisk, whom number you almost forgot you had, and ask ifit was normal of Sans to act that way, but you decided against it, there was no point in making the kid worry. Luckily you won’t have to see him ever again.

You had just change out of your uniform, ready to leave when a light tap on your shoulder made you turn around to find Muffet with a gentle, fanged smile, five eyes lock on you. 

“Oh, do you need anything else Miss Muffet?” You ask gentle, wondering if you forgot to clean the front or maybe left some ingredients out of place. 

The spider lady shocks her head before she hands you over a bag that smells of fresh just baked goods.

“It’s not an easy task to find someone as hardworking as you. Don’t let anyone pull you down. I don’t care if you are a monster or a human, you are a valuable employee, alright sweetie?” You watch her on awe. Does this meant she heard what happened while you were at the front of the store? 

You switch your sight between her and the bag she handed you, something she had done just once before, when you accidentally tripped and ruined a full tray of donuts. It was almost after your first month of work and were sure she’ll fire you for that, but instead, she handed you a bag like this one and told you she’ll teach you how to make the donuts thus you could repay the lost ones by baking more the next day.  
She was the best boss ever. 

“I, thanks Mis Muffet, I will. See you tomorrow.” With a bright smile you give your goodbyes to the monster and head out. The warm feeling accompanies you all the way back home, overtaking the bitter taste of any previous events, at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That went south pretty quick...
> 
> Sorry this probably didn't go as you expected. As I said somewhere before (I think?) I don't like reader/sans instantly falling for each other, plus a bit of drama hurts no one, right?...  
> Don't worry, this will get better, I love fluff, so it will happen. Eventually. Not very soon. But it'll be worth it! Pinky promise!  
> I also promise Sans rudeness has a reason behind it, one you won't know for the time being ;)
> 
> Here's my tumblr, don't hesitate to drop by just to say hi, drop suggestions of fan art if you feel like it ;)  
> I'm still building it, but here's a tumblr blog for this story.  
> Feel free to drop your questions, suggestions, ideas, art, random stuff :D  
> http://pressplayreader.tumblr.com/


	7. Coffee with no sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long absence, the end of college trimester has been the death of me, it's been hard to write at the moment, but I wanted to let you all know this isn't abandoned, I'm not planning on letting this story died! Plus, I haven't even made it to the most exciting parts <3
> 
> Thanks for the patience and please enjoy this short bonus with Cappuccino point of view

Once Cookie closed the door that led to the kitchen, Capp lets the warm on her smile be replaced by coldness. With swift moves, the brown bunny grabs a cloth to clean the warm liquid spilled over the counter. In the blink of an eye there’s a new cup on her hand. While the cup is filled, one of her ears twitches, spinning towards the skeleton direction, whom has been quiet since the human left.

“I couldn’t see what happened before my friend burnt her hand, hence I can’t do anything about it. But based on your friendly comments about humans, I can imagine.”

Cappuccino voice is steady, not harsh but not too friendly either. Sans scoffs soft in the background, his upper body lean on the front counter. He looks relaxed, lazy, but upon further attention one could notice the stiffness of his body and how his permanent smile looked a bit strained. 

“sorry, but i don’t know what you are talking about.” 

Cappuccino lips frowned almost imperceptible. Once the cup was full she closed it with the same precision, turn around fast, without spilling a drop, and placed the order in front of the much bigger skeleton. 

“Sadly, I’m forced to be nice to you because of client policy, so I’ll just give you a friendly advice. You are no better than the humans you hate.” 

Sans seems to be frozen in place. The bunny girl is staring straight into the white specks of white that float inside his hollow eyes. 

“Our souls might be naturally made from love, mercy, compassion. But you, you have proven those traits can be lost.”

The monster girl vents forward while standing on her tiptoes, just far enough to ensure only the skeleton can hear her whisper. 

“That ‘heinous human’ as you called her, has more kindness in her soul than what you could ever wish for. If you ever hurt her again… I don’t care gaining a few extra EXP.” 

Cappuccino then leans back, a more believable smile back on her lips, but the glim on her eyes lets the skeleton know she is no joking. Sans could spend his time explaining how he did nothing to hurt the human girl, but since they are both monsters, they are both well aware of what magic can do, even if the bunny girl knew nothing of his exact powers.  
The monster girl pushes the coffee cup further, not intimidated by him at all.

“Understood sugar?”

Sans grabs the cup and takes a sip, his inner thoughts not visible for anyone, not even the sharp gaze of the bunny girl.

“this sure is _bitter_ ”

And with that said, the towering skeleton turns around and lefts the establishment with no other remarks. However, he can’t help but wonder how could a human befriend a monster to the point they would be willing to fight in order to protect their integrity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some small notes:  
> -I know EXP stands for "execution points", hence, they are only gained by killing another monster, but I felt it could be a nice way of threaten someone even if you are not planning on actually kill them... just hurt them... bad.  
> -This wasn't planned initially, but after the long pause with no warning, I thought it could be a good way of letting you know how busy I am and that this is not dead without posting just a lonely notice with no chapter (I really hate those so I couldn't do that).  
> -I'm only missing two more weeks of classes, after that I'll upload a real chapter, promise.  
> -Also I promise thins are about to get... interesting ;) 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and your patience!  
> Here's my tumblr, don't hesitate to drop by just to say hi, drop suggestions of fan art if you feel like it ;)  
> I'm still building it, but here's a tumblr blog for this story.  
> Feel free to drop your questions, suggestions, ideas, art, random stuff :D  
> http://pressplayreader.tumblr.com/


	8. Friendship level up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Thanks for all your nice comments, kudos and bookmarks!  
> Your feedback gives me DETERMINATION <3  
> I know it's not usual update day, but been so absent I thought it would hurt to post today.

“I’m home Goldie, I brought web donuts.”

You close the apartment door behind you before dropping your bag on the floor.  
Dragging your feet, you make your way towards the kitchen to get dinner ready, already feeling the tiredness of the day building up on your shoulders and behind your eyes.  
With a tired sigh, you take off your glasses and hang then from the collar of your shirt, everything about three feet around you becomes a bit blurry, the farther the distorted it gets. Myopia can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but at least up close you have perfect sight and it is a perfect way of disconnecting from the world around when you needed it. 

Just after placing the kettle on the fire for a warm cup of tea, the yellow flower pops out a nearby pot just by the entrance of the kitchen.

“What? Did you wreck something again at the coffee shop?” 

The monster asks with a bit of mischief in his voice, reaching a vine towards the paper bag holding the goodies. With a swift move you take said bag and place it out of reach, proceeding to grab out two plates and hand them to the flower instead.

“First of, that was just once, second not every time I bring something good home is because I messed up.” 

It was hard to keep a relaxed facade, voice more tired than you intended to show. 

“Dunno about that, you are a klutz after all.” Flowey argues while holding the plates with no effort thanks to the vines. He was about to add more but “…what happened your hand?” 

Your whole body stiff at the question, eyeing the bandage on your hand with worry, how could you forgot about that, of course Flowey would be curious.

“It’s nothing, I just tilted a hot coffee cup by accident and burned myself.”

“Ha! See? You are a big klutz! It’s a wonder why your boss haven’t fired you yet. But burned with coffe? Pfff you humans are so weak.” 

Without noticing you clutch both your hands into fists, tight on top the kitchen counter. A knot forms painfully inside your throat while your body feels weak but hot with strange anger. 

“Yes humans are pathetic I already got that Flowey!”

It wasn’t your intention to snap at the monster. Your voice wasn’t even strong enough to be considered a shout, but compared with how gentle and carefree you usually are, the sudden rise, the harsh tone surely put him off guard.  
Silence reign during long seconds before the kettle started whistling. With forced moves, you turn off the stove and carefully fill the two mugs, one with a videogame pixel heart and the other with a “Not a morning person”.  
The words of Sans today at the shop spin round and round inside your head, the despise in his actions, he truly felt disgusted with you for just being a human. It felt so wrong… and yet it made you wonder. You place a hand on your chest where your soul supposedly is. 

“…Goldie is… is it true that human souls don’t require love, mercy and compassion to exist?... Are our souls really that… ugly?”

You can’t pull yourself to look at the small monster, so instead you just drop down on the kitchen floor, eyes locked on the hand above your chest. Some shuffling can be heard before the flower spokes again, voice a bit wary, no trace of mockery left.

“Who told you that?” 

The weight on your chest grows. You can’t tell Flowey about the skeleton, you don’t want to freak him out even more, plus it would be bad idea to add more negative stuff to whatever happened between the two of them. 

“Today a monster at the shop said that…he hated humans because our souls didn’t need neither of those traits to exist…” 

“Well that’s true. Human and Monsters souls are made entirely different.” 

The words wash over you like a bucket of cold ice, you should have known better, Flowey isn’t the type to sugar coat anything…

“However, that doesn’t mean all monsters are goody two shoes. Monsters can and have done atrocious things before. Having a soul made of love, mercy and compassion doesn’t mean you know how to use those traits.” The rustle of paper made you look up, vines were picking up the two plates, each of them with equal number of donuts. Flowey had a distant look on his face, like he was holding back some painful thoughts, maybe memories. “That monster was an asshole, one that doesn’t deserve you wasting time over his idiotic opinions… I bet your soul is hundreds of times better than his anyway...” 

To hear Flowey say a nice thing is a very, very, very rare thing to witness, hence your dumb folded face and the warm fussy feeling inside your body despite his previous hard words. It is hard not to smile while you hold back some tears.

“Awww Goldie, that is so unexpectedly nice of you I could even kiss you!”

“Don’t you fucking dare. Now move your ass off the cold kitchen tiles or I eat all of your donuts.” 

Maybe if you had your glasses on, you would have noticed the faint tint of flush on the flower face. Standing up, you pick up the two mugs and follow the flower into the living room, plopping yourself on the couch to watch some TV while eating the marvelous Muffet donuts.

The anger fade slowly from your body, living you just tired, but somewhat more relax than before. However, as you went to sleep, you can’t help but wonder what your soul exactly looks like, maybe you should ask Flowey later. 

 

Next morning you woke up just on time, you didn’t sleep that well hence you were half awake when your alarm turned on. The temptation to just lay there listening to the music is too much, but you know that if you stay, there is high probabilities you are going to just fall asleep and have Flowey dragging you out of bed in a not so friendly manner.  
Magically, in your zombie like state you manage to take a quick shower, re-bandage your burned hand, make some fast easy breakfast and go out for college all in time. However, you almost fall of the bike at one moment and didn’t dry your hair all that well cause upon arriving the campus, the back of your hoodie felt cold and kind of wet. 

There were very few students around, all in a very similar sleepy state even if it was just Tuesday. Maybe you could pull out your cell phone and pretend to be on a zombie apocalypse game…

“HUMAN!” 

You jump in place before turning around just in time to see Papyrus approaching you with a big enthusiast smile. Looks like he is a morning person. With only tree long strides he is already by your side, arms around your body, lifting you off the ground with no problem.

“GOOD MORNING [YN]! I SEE YOU GOT EARLY TO CLASSES, THAT’S A GREAT HABIT, I’M HAPPY TO SEE YOU ARE NOT A LAZY ONE.”

“Good morning to you too Papyrus, how are you?” 

You honestly didn’t expect the monster to hug you again, but here you are, hanging from his boney but strong arms yet again, he surely is a hug person or knows nothing about personal space. Oh well, not that you mind much, hugging people you barely knew wasn’t your thing, but Papyrus was so adorable that maybe you could do an exception.

“GREAT AS ALWAYS, READY FOR ANOTHER MAGNEFISENT DAY OF LEARNING TO BECOME THE BEST CHEF OF ALL” 

Papyrus finally let you on the floor just to be able to pose heroically, all straight with both hands on his hips, even his red scarf seemed as a waving red cape. You had to discreetly cover your mouth with one hand to hide your light chuckles.

“HUMAN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?”

Oh shoot. The tall skeleton bents forward with a worried expression, his hands at first move to hold your injured one, but stop before touching you, apparently doubting if that would hurt.

“It’s nothing, I just burned myself yesterday at work, dumb right?”

“YOU SHOULDN’T SAY MEAN THINGs ABOUT YOURSELF [YN], EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES, I KNOW IT CAN BE HARD TO BELIEVE BUT EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN MAKE MISTAKES AT TIMES.”

The skeleton tone is severe but caring, very brotherly. Before you can stop him, he has taken the bandage off with extreme care, like you’ll be broken with the slightest touch, funny considering how he had almost crushed all the air out of your lounges with a hug minutes ago. Thanks to Capp the burn wasn’t that bad, the cool water reduced the damage, but even so it would probably take a while to get better.  
The coffee had fall mostly on the back of your hand, between the thumb and index finger, the skin looked a bright red and when Papyrus boney fingertips grazed the surface it stung enough to make you flinch… although you also flinched because the odd sensation of his bones, but that’s something he didn’t need to know.

“YOU ARE HURTING HUMAN!”

“I... it’s okay Papyrus, you don’t need to worry, I’ll be better in a few days…” 

The skeleton lets go of your hand with the same care, but he still looks worried, even if his smile is still wide, it’s probably was a skeleton thing, Sans expressions also seemed to vary even while looking the same. A shudder runs down your spine and a small ball of anger forms on your stomach, you rather not think of him at the moment. 

You noticed then, that Papyrus was looking for something inside his backpack, pulling out some bones and puzzles before finally taking out a medium sized lunch box. Inside there is some cute looking bread buns… or at least they seemed like it. 

“I’M NOT SUPPOSED TO GIVE THIS TO HUMANS BUT, YOU CAN HAVE HALF OF IT, IT WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER IN NO TIME. IT’S NOT DANGEROUS I PROMISE, IT’S NORMAL MONSTER FOOD.”

You’ve heard a bit about monster food from Capp and Muffet mostly. Apparently monster food worked a different way than human food, the body would use all the properties and heal, leaving no… residue after. It had something to do with magic, but humans got so nervous about it and the possible risks, especially the possibility of new drugs problems, that it was prohibited for humans to buy it, even if so far, no negative effects had shown for eating it. You’ve never tried it yourself but you’ve seen Capp eat a cinnamon bunny at work once after twisting her ankle, leaving it as good as new in mere minutes. 

“I, are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother, you don’t have to do this Papyrus, really I…”

Why was he so nice to you? You can’t understand why is he being so nice to you, he barely knows you. Even with your glasses on, things seem to be getting blurry.

“DON’T WORRY HUMAN [YN] THIS IS A BISICLE, IT IS ENOUGH FOR TWO FOODS AND IT CAN BE GOOD FOR TWO PERSONS TOO.” 

Papyrus takes the bun and split it perfectly by the half, offering one piece with a warn, gentle smile full of kindness. Fearing your voice will crack if you try to speak, you carefully took the treat from his hand. Papyrus keeps looking at you calmly, reassuring.  
With three big bites you ate the full thing.  
It feels… funny. Warm, sweet, comforting, a soft texture against your mouth. The thing seems to dissolve after you swallow it, filling your body with that kind feel. Your hand itches and as you looked down, you notice how the skin looks less red. Warry, you touch the damaged skin, noticing it doesn’t hurt anymore.

“SEE HUMAN? NOW YOU ARE ALMOST AS GOOD AS NEW! NYEH. I... WAIT HUMAN, ARE YOU CRYING? IS SOMETHING WRONG? DOES IT HURT SOMEWHERE ELSE?”

Holding back a sob you shake your head before furiously cleaning the tears with your hoodie sleeve. You hated crying in front of others but, Papyrus kindness took you completely off guard, especially after yesterday incident. With short breaths, controlling the trembling on your body, you push your glasses up.

“I..I’m ok, don’t worry, I just… Why are you nice to me? Don’t you… don’t you care that I’m a human and not a monster?” 

It felt dumb to ask, but you couldn’t help it. Anxious you somehow manage to look the skeleton face to face. He seems surprised, but then a wide smile takes his features, towering over again, he glows full of positivity.

“NONSENSE, I LIKE EVERYONE BECAUSE I BELIEVE EVERYONE CAN BE THE BEST IF THEY TRY, NO MATTER HUMAN OR MONSTER. PLEASE DON’T BE SAD HUMAN [YN] I KNOW YOU ARE AN AWESOME HUMAN BEING TOO.” 

Oh gosh you really have to make an effort to not drop and cry there. Instead, you take a deep breath and force a smile into your face, one that turns into an honest, real smile.

“You are right. I won’t be sad, thanks Papyrus, you surely are the greatest of all!” 

Before he could answer, you hug the skeleton, another unusual thing in you, but hey, if he could hug you whenever he wanted, you could do the same too, right?  
With the slight difference you hardly reached his mid-section. Papyrus seemed surprised at first but quickly returned the hug with the double of strength.

“THAT’S THE SPIRIT HUMAN! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!”

You couldn’t thank Papyrus enough, you had no doubt his soul was made of pure love and kindness. 

“NOW WE MUST HURRY MY HUMAN FRIEND! WE DON’T WANT TO BE LATE FOR CLASSES!”

Letting go of the monster, you take of your glasses to clean the residue of tears, the big smile never leaving your lips. 

“Got it! Let’s go.”

The idea of having a new awesome, kind friend, fills you with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading and your patience!  
> Here's my tumblr, don't hesitate to drop by just to say hi, drop suggestions, ideas or other.  
> I'm still building it, but here's a tumblr blog for this story.  
> Feel free to drop your questions, suggestions, ideas, art, random stuff :D  
> http://pressplayreader.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are about to get intense!  
> You could say all of this is barely the in+troduction for the main course ;)  
> There probable be more Sans interaction in the next one.


	9. ***Not a chapter...sorry

I'm sorry for not being able to post the next chapter. As you may have read in some chapters before, I HATE making chapters with no content, but right now, after the awfully long pause, I thought it was unfair to leave you all guys in the dark.

I HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY 

I promise you, this won't be abandoned, I honestly love this story too much for just dropping it, I have so many ideas for this, future chapters already planned and full of notes.   
I'm going to copy-paste an answer I gave to an anon on my Tumblr regarding this subject:

 

"Sadly, I got back to college a month ago (my summer vacations are only two weeks long, that’s why I went back so soon) and much to my frustration, it got even harder and busier than before.  
I can’t wait to have enough time to write the next chapter, but for now, it is probably going to have to wait till September due the amount of work :( because the second half of the Trimester is usually when work goes down a bit (plus I want to make a longer chapter to compensate the absence).  
But most importantly, I can assure you I’m not, by any means, abandoning this story! Specially not after I finally managed to figure out the whole plot and have so much prepared! And on top of that all the nice comments and positive response!  
I know it sucks waiting, but I promise next chapter will make up for the wait :D  
Thank you for your interest and kind words!!! They fill me with Determination."

College is being supper hard for me right now, the stress is making me a nervous wreck at times, some weeks I hardly sleep more than 5 or 4 hours daily, and weekends are for homework so I don't die during the week and professors this year are being more strict than ever.  
I know how hard is to wait for a story to upload, I've been there too, so I can understand all your anxiousness, maybe anger or fear this will vanish, I again promise you that won't happen. It's going to take me a while, but I swear, I won't abandon this story, plus the fact this won't be the last story I make (but that'll have to wait till this one is done).

Thank you for your patience and please don't lose your determination!


	10. Baking challenge WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!  
> I promised I wouldn’t abandon this and here I am! 
> 
> This chapter hasn't been beta read yet (now I got a Beta reader! Yay!) plus is still INCOMPLETE, take it as a wip for the rest of the chapter and what’s to come. I tried to have this ready but my writing has gotten slower since I lost a bit of practice, but worry not, you’ll have the complete thing next weekend~ 
> 
> If you rather wait for the fix and complete chapter, I'll update it later. After this one I'll submit the corrected version always first, but since I made you wait this long, I thought I could submit and fix later, keep you waiting long enough.
> 
> In the meantime, please enjoy this small previous.  
> I’ll add more to the notes once this is done.

“Cooking day… Th-this Saturday?... Like tomorrow Saturday?”

The eager skeleton nodded, hands on his hips in his usual heroic pose, scarf swinging with the breeze, pretty much unaware of the nervousness in your voice. Papyrus could be the sweetest monster you have met until now, but more than half of the time could be as oblivious as a little kid. 

“THAT IS CORRECT. WILL YOU ACEPT __ HUMAN FRIEND?”

Oh boy, what are you going to answer? You don’t want to hurt Papyrus feelings but, the whole idea sounds a bit terrifying, there were to many things that could turn out wrong. 

“I…I…” Your mind keeps going back and forth with the lanky skeleton proposal, desperate to find a suitable excuse to turn him down, anything. Glancing up you can almost see his eyes shining with expectation. You are going to regret this. “Alright, I’ll do it. How can I say no to the Great Papyrus?” 

Before you can regret those words, you are wrapped by boney arms and lifted from the ground with a squeak. Your torso is press a bit painfully against hard ribs, feet dangling far away from the ground. 

“EXCELLENT! THIS IS MY ADDRESS, I’D LOVE TO PICK YOU UP MYSELF BUT I’LL BE BUSY GETTING EVERYTHING READY FOR EVERYONE’S ARRIVAL. NOW I MUST SAY FAREWELL, BE SURE TO BRING EVERYTHING!”

Papyrus puts you down before running away before you can fully comprehend everything he’d said or ask what would be suitable for the dinner. With crooked glasses you see the paper the skeleton gave you with the address written with surprisingly neat handwriting.  
A long sigh escapes your lips as you pass a hand through your tangled hair.  
What have you gotten yourself into? The weight of the decision finally falls on you as you start to feel your wobbly legs, cold hands and throat knot.  
Sudden beeping pulls you out of your panic state, cellphone alarm remembering you if you don’t hurry, you are going to be late for work. Thank goodness for that thing, you had to program it after becoming friends with Papyrus and arriving late for work, it was easy to get tangled in long conversations with the monster. You didn’t mind it, but you didn’t want to get fired.  
Unchaining your bike from the parking slot, you let the pedaling pull you out temporally of your struggle, maybe Capp can help you out. 

 

“Okay, let me get this straight Cookie. You accepted to attend a dinner of a college friend. A monster friend with his family. And you agreed to bake dessert because you didn’t had the heart to tell him no because, I quote, ‘he’s a cinnamon roll’.”

Cappuccino served the coffees while you tried not fall behind with the customer orders. It was a busy day at the cafeteria, people and monsters alike going in and out, the place full of chatter, strong coffee smell and sweet, fresh baked goods. You nodded in response, but remember Capp isn’t looking at you.

“…Uhm yeah and I have no idea what should I prepare and thought you could advice me.”

This whole thig is eating your insides, slowly, painfully, while the same question rounds your head. Why did you accept?  
Cappuccino hands you an order of spider cupcakes, which you give you the lady on the other side of the counter along her money change along a ‘Have a nice day’. 

“Makes sense. I just have one more question… Dramatic pause…” 

The bunny rest one hand on her hip and the other up in front of her. Snorting, you roll your eyes and proceed to fill more cups of the hot beverage while muttering. 

“…You watch Mettaton show too much…”

Capp stops the packing of two spider donuts to look at you with an overly offended expression, both ears pointing into your general direction. 

“Shoosh, there’s no such thing as ‘too much Mettaton’, ever. Plus between you and me, I’m not the one who knows his main dance moves, am I?”

The monster gently hip bumps you out of the way in a playing manner, earning from you a loud panicked squeak.

“Am not!” 

Capp wiggles her eyebrows at your blushing direction, with a smile so big her buck teeth are completely exposed. 

“I hope you haven’t forgot I never erased that video.” 

You had completely forgotten about THAT video, you had hoped Capp had forgotten about it too. Clearing your throat, you change the subject before the topic of Mettaton dancing moves keeps on.

“Ejem, anyway, what is your question?”

Without expecting it, the brown rabbit put one hand on each of your shoulders and looked you intensly in the eye. 

“Is your monster friend ‘cute’, ‘hot’ or ‘damn son, I’d tap that’”

“Cappucci-no!”

Several customers turned their heads to both your direction, a few curios, a bunch holding chuckles and others shaking their heads in disapproval.  
Sadly, that didn’t hold back your friend. 

“Cappucci-yes. Is the first time I hear you talk about a guy and you accepted to meet his family for a happy Saturday reunion. If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you are after his bones.”

You let out an audible, not lady like, snort, which earned you an odd look from Cappuccino and few customers. Let’s say you still haven’t told her yet how your monster friend, aka Papyrus, looked like. 

“Not at all, really, he’s cute but I think I prefer to date someone with more… meat on his bones.”

Capp gave you a confused look, she knew you well enough to know there was something hidden behind your choice of words but she couldn’t quite place it. 

“What do you…? Wait… ugh you are probably making a pun again, aren’t you?” 

The bunny girl groaned while you giggled like a maniac. You were just getting ready for another cup-les of responses when the door to the kitchen open a crack, spider lady boss peeking out with her five eyes. 

“I’m glad you are enjoying yourselves, but I’d be happier if you wouldn’t scare our clients away~”

A chill went down both your co-worker and your back, Muffet could be scary when she wanted to, even while smiling sweetly. 

“Yes Miss Muffet, sorry, we’ll keep it down.” 

Both of you answered in unison, going back to work at once, but not before Cappuccino  
smacked you upside the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still building it, but here's a tumblr blog for this story.  
> Feel free to drop your questions, suggestions, ideas, art, random stuff :D  
> http://pressplayreader.tumblr.com/


End file.
